


Devoid

by durid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Typical Violence, Character Death, M/M, PTSD, Slow Burn, Some angst, accidental Were!Stiles, listen i dont know what season 4 is gonna be so im just gonna do my own thing and hope you like it, post 3b, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durid/pseuds/durid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ALLISON!"</p><p>Stiles could hear Lydia's shriek clear as day. He opened his eyes to see Allison standing in front of him, a little blood flowing from her lips. As he looked down he could see it was his hand holding the blade that struck her.</p><p>"Stiles.." She whispered softly before collapsing on the ground. Stiles was violently pushed aside by Scott who rushed to Allison's side.</p><p>He couldn't do anything as he saw Allison struggling to draw breaths in Scott's arms. He looked around and saw everybody stare at him. Shock and anger in everyone's eyes like daggers.</p><p>When he looked back around Allison's eyes were clothes and she wasn't breathing. Scott was crying but when he looked up he stared at Stiles. His cold eyes glowing red in anger.</p><p>"This is your fault."</p><p>"No, Scott! I swear I-"</p><p>"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Scott shouted, his fangs growing.</p><p>"ALLISON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"</p><p>"No, please!" Stiles whimpered, tears streaming down his face.</p><p>"I HATE YOU!" Scott roared before lunging towards Stiles and slitting his throat with a single slice of his claws.</p><p>Stiles woke up screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ALLISON!"

Stiles could hear Lydia's shriek clear as day. He opened his eyes to see Allison standing in front of him, a little blood flowing from her lips. As he looked down he could see it was his hand holding the blade that struck her.

"Stiles.." She whispered softly before collapsing on the ground. Stiles was violently pushed aside by Scott who rushed to Allison's side. He couldn't do anything as he saw Allison struggling to draw breaths in Scott's arms.

He looked around and saw everybody stare at him. Shock and anger in everyone's eyes like daggers.

When he looked back around Allison's eyes were clothes and she wasn't breathing. Scott was crying but when he looked up he stared at Stiles. His cold eyes glowing red in anger.

"This is your fault."

"No, Scott! I swear I-"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Scott shouted, his fangs growing.

"ALLISON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"No, please!" Stiles whimpered, tears streaming down his face.

"I HATE YOU!" Scott roared before lunging towards Stiles and slitting his throat with a single slice of his claws.

Stiles woke up screaming.

 

-

 

"Stiles!"

 

His dad bursted through the door.

 

 

"It's okay! You're awake now!" He comforted his thrashing son as he walked to his bed and put his hands on his shoulders.

 

 

Stiles slowly relaxed and breathed in and out for a few seconds. "You okay?" His dad softly asked. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

 

 

He glanced at the suit that was hanging over his desk chair. "How long do I have?" He asked.

 

 

"The ceremony begins in two hours." Stiles nodded again. "I'm fine dad, go have breakfast or something." He smiled weakly.

 

His dead frowned as if he wasn't sure if it was okay. But when Stiles literally pushed him off the bed he nodded.

 

He slowly showered and put on his suit, trying to drag it out for as long as he could. He really didn't want to go, in fact he'd rather just run away. To nowhere in particular. Just  _away._ But if he bailed now he would be the worst fucking person to roam this planet. If he wasn't already..

 

So he did what any reasonable person would do. He went downstairs and managed to keep three bites of his waffle down, his father eyeing him constantly. 

 

"Stiles are you sure you want to go today?" His dad asked him, his voice laced with that fucking concern again.

 

"It's not like I _want_ to go." Stiles huffed. "But I can't not go!" They'd been over this.

 

"Are you gonna be okay though? It's gonna be hard for you, especially because-"

 

"Because it's my fault she's dead." Stiles deadpanned.

 

"No, Stiles that is not true!" His dad immediately countered.

 

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

 

"Stiles-"

 

"If it weren't for me she would still be alive right now!" Stiles raised his voice. "Maybe fighting werewolves or whatever kind of new shit is coming this way, but at least alive. But because of me she's just another fucking rotting corpse six feet under."

 

"STILES!"

 

He understood his father's anger, he really did. He knew the words were harsh, but they were true. So they had to spoken at some point.

 

"I'm walking." Stiles said as he stood up from the table and threw his plate in the sink not too gentle. "Meet you there." 

 

"Stiles-" The sound of his dad's pleading was cut off by the slam of the front door. Stiles immediately walked at a strong pace, the cold wind bringing tears to his eyes. At least, he told himself it was the wind.

 

He didn't know how long he was walking but he didn't think it'd been long enough to reach the cemetery. But when he looked up he could clearly see the rusty metal gates that led to the graves. 

 

People were already starting to assemble and Stiles could definitely see Chris Argent. They had eye contact for a couple of seconds but Chris immediately looked away without showing any form of acknowledgment to Stiles. Stiles drew in a sharp breath when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

 

"Don't mind him, he always was an asshole."

 

Stiles turned around. 

 

"Scott!" 

 

He embraced Scott in maybe the tightest hug they'd ever shared but he needed it right now. He felt like he hadn't seen Scott in ages.

 

"How are you?" He asked. Scott's face immediately fell.

 

"Not so good dude, I'm pretty upset about the whole Allison thing you know." He chuckled awkwardly. "Besides I haven't heard from Derek in a week, and he's not in his loft either."

 

"Maybe he needed a break." Stiles shrugged. "God knows I do." 

 

"Me too.." Scott offered sadly.

 

From over Scott's shoulder Stiles could see Lydia arriving, accompanied by some dude with a beanie and sunglasses, but he really looked familiar. Stiles immediately walked towards Lydia.

 

"Lydia I'm so sorry for everything!" He rushed. He didn't miss Lydia's physical flinch when she saw it was Stiles and it was enough to send a jab of pain through his chest and make his eyes water.

 

"It wasn't your fault." She smiled forced. Then she immediately walked away.

 

Stiles turned around and Scott immediately knew something was wrong so he grabbed Stiles' head and put his forehead to his.

 

"Listen Stiles, I know what you're thinking, but none of this is your fault! You're my best friend and you wouldn't ever do something like that! Lydia is just uncomfortable because a fucking japanese demon used your body to torture her, it's totally fair for her to be jittery. None of this is because of you Stiles. Please believe me.

 

Stiles nodded, even though he wasn't agreeing.

 

-

 

The ceremony was dreadful. All those people came to honor Allison and almost none of them knew how she died. Everybody was told she got knifed in a club fight by some punk who still has to be identified.

 

Stiles felt terrible about that.

 

Allison has been lied to all her life, about her parents being hunters, about werewolves. And now she gets buried with yet another secret. 

 

They all walked away, now in a group. Lydia, Scott, Isaac and either Ethan or Aiden. Stiles was honestly too fucked up to remember which one of them survived. They were talking about Allison and fun memories they had of her. 

 

The mood actually started lifting. The tear stains on their faces made way for soft smiles and eye crinkles. Stiles tried to ignore the stares Isaac gave him every now and then, for the sake of the group.

 

They decided to go to the bar and get wasted. They could all use the ever numbing sensation of alcohol rushing through their veins right now.

 

They walked through the woods and Scott was in the middle of telling them about the time Allison saved him by telling Kate she stole a condom from her suitcase when all of the werewolves came to a stop.

 

"What? What is it?" Stiles said, looking around for any reason of the interruption.

 

"I smell something." Scott said.

 

"Well what do you smell?" Lydia asked him, looking worried.

 

"Derek."

 

As soon as he said it, Stiles could hear a shuffling and seconds later Derek was walking towards them. Shirtless and covered in gashes and bruises. He was flailing aimlessly with one hand in his hair and his head down.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with him?"  Lydia asked.

 

"I smell wolfsbane." Isaac spoke. "It's probably that, we need to calm him down."

 

They all nodded and slowly approached the flailing Derek.

 

"Derek it's alright. It's just us." Scott tried but Derek didn't show any signs of understanding him.

 

"Derek calm down you're okay! Let us get you to Deaton's!" Isaac said as he put his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek's face shot up and it turned out he was shifted. He tried to hit Isaac but Isaac was faster and dodged him.

 

"Derek snap the fuck out of it!" Stiles tried but as soon as he approached the mad wolf, Derek pounced and Stiles was on the ground trying to keep Derek off of him. After a dangerous couple of seconds Derek was pulled off by the others and Stiles wasn't sure what happened but he heard a loud thud and then Derek went quiet.

 

"You alright?" Isaac asked frowning as he helped Stiles get up.

 

"Yeah I'm fine, sourwolf is getting weak I guess" Stiles chuckled weakly. It wasn't until everything calmed down that Stiles noticed the burning pain in his forearm. He lifted it to take a look and holy shit. 

 

Bite marks. Derek bit him.

 

Fuck.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Stiles, breathe!" Scott was at his friend's side holding his shoulders.

 

"What's happening?" Isaac questioned worried.

 

"He's having a panic attack!" Lydia informed him.

 

 

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott felt like an idiot for asking.

 

Stiles was hyperventilating as he violently shook his head because no he was not okay.

 

"He hasn't had an attack in years." Scott told the others. "He doesn't even carry his inhaler around. We need to do something.

 

"I've got one." Lydia stated as she grabbed her purse and took out an inhaler, she handed it to Stiles.

 

"Why do you have an inhaler with you?" Scott asked dumbfounded as Stiles inhaled.

 

"He had a panic attack a while ago, I thought it might be useful just in case." Lydia shrugged. "You can also thank me you know."

 

"Guys.." Isaac spoke softly and they turned around to see Stiles unconscious on the ground, breathing deeply.

 

"We need to take him home."

 

-

 

Stiles woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He quickly thrashed around but found out that he was in fact not tied to the bed. As soon as he realized that he practically jolted out of bed and ran towards the door.

 

He entered Derek's loft where everyone was sitting around a table, but all he cared about was Derek who was sitting with them drinking a cup of coffee if the scent was anything to go by.

 

Stiles didn't even notice Jackson sitting with them. He just made a straight line towards Derek. Fuming.

 

He raised his forearm in front of Derek's face.

 

Derek finally met his eyes. "What?" He sounded tired.

 

"Fix it!" Stiles ordered.

 

"I can't" Derek confessed.

 

"Fucking fix this!" Stiles shouted.

 

"What do you want me to do?" Derek asked, standing up from his chair and suddenly towering over Stiles.

 

""I don't know. Suck your werewolf poison thingy out or something!"

 

"I CAN'T!" Derek roared.

 

Stiles just stood there, letting the words sink in. He sucked on his teeth before glaring at Derek. "You ruined my life you know."

 

"Stiles-" Derek's response was cut off when Stiles hit him square in the face. Stiles' newfound power was enough to send Derek flying backwards on the table, but it still hurt like a bitch. So when Derek was standing up Stiles was still shaking his aching hand.

 

"Stiles what the fuck?!" Isaac shot up.

 

"He deserved it." Stiles hissed, still glaring at Derek.

 

"No he-"

 

"Yes I did." Derek sighed. "I was fucked up by some Wolfsbane and Stiles had to pay the price, he has every right to be angry right now."

 

"And I fucking am so don't worry." Stiles huffed as he sat down in the chair where Derek sat before, next to Scott.

 

"Scott please take a fucking shower." Stiles scoffed. "You reek."

 

"I had some other things to worry about!" Scott defended incredulous. "Like you getting bitten by a werewolf, remember?"

 

Stiles clacked his tongue. "Yeahhh" He dragged out, fixing his gaze on Derek. "How could I forget."

 

"Listen I couldn't help it!" Derek said again.

 

"Wait." Stiles suddenly exclaimed. "What the fuck is Jackson doing here?" He exclaimed, causing everyone to look Jackson.

 

"Yeah London didn't really work out..." He shrugged.

 

"And he wanted to be there for Allison's funeral, even though he hates to admit he actually has a soul." Scott grinned.

 

"That too." Jackson admitted.

 

"I knew I recognized you at the funeral!" Stiles exclaimed. "Wait, when was the funeral? How long was I out?"

 

"The funeral was yesterday." Lydia said, "You were out for a couple of hours. It's the middle of the night right now."

 

"Then why didn't you take me to my own home?" Stiles asked

 

"Because you dad was at home." Scott frowned

 

"Oh god." Stiles buried his face. "My dad. If he finds out I'm gonna turn into a fucking werewolf I can shake it."

 

"Your dad won't mind right? He doesn't really care that I'm a werewolf?" Scott tried.

 

"He already worries so much about me." Stiles whispered. "I'm gonna send him into a fucking cardiac arrest."

 

"It'll be alright, it's not like we have any more supernatural enemies to worry about, right?" Isaac said.

 

"Well..." Derek sounded

 

"What?" Everybody immediately faced Derek.

 

"What the fuck are they throwing at us now?" Lydia rolled her eyes. "Witches of Waverly Place?"

 

"No, actually the reason I accidentally bit Stiles.." Derek began.

 

"What?" Stiles asked.

 

"Kate Argent is alive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Kate Argent is alive."

 

"What?!" Scott practically shouted.

 

"No she's not." Peter suddenly emerged from whatever fucking barrow he was hiding during the earlier conversation. "I slit her throat, she's definitely dead." He smiled smugly as if remembering a nice holiday.

 

"Derek slit your throat and you're still here creeping us out like always." Lydia spat, earning an unnatural feeling grin from Stiles.

 

"I couldn't have done it without you." Peter cooed. "And it's different, I'm a supernatural creature and Kate was human."

 

"If she was then, she sure isn't now." Derek said.

 

"Wait, back up!" Stiles said. "First she's alive now she's not human anymore? Can we ever catch a fucking break?" He groaned. 

 

"I don't know, she attacked me and turned into something. Almost like a werewolf but not a werewolf." Derek spoke.

 

"Oh good, that's really descriptive, let me google that." Lydia rolled her eyes.

 

"I'm trying my best okay." Derek defended. "I still have wolfsbane in my system."

 

"How did it even get in your system?" Ethan asked.

 

"She had a syringe or something, I don't know. She shot me."

 

"Maybe it's just some sort of spirit using her body?" Scott opted. "Kira's mom told me that could happen, not only with the Nogitsune." At the mention of the Nogitsune Stiles visibly shuddered and Scott held a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

"No this really was Kate." Derek said.

 

"Wait, where is Kira?" Isaac asked. 'I haven't seen her in days."

 

"Her mother took her away to take a break from all the supernatural shit that's been happening lately." Scott sighed. "She'll be back in a couple of days. At least, that's what she texted me." Like it was planned, Scott's phone started ringing. He quickly answered.

 

"Yes he's here." He spoke, eyeing Stiles. "Yes he's okay." He nodded, listening to the person on the other side of the connection. "No he didn't do anything stupid." Scott said, Stiles rolled his eyes, knowing immediately who it was. "Yeah alright I'll get him home. Yeah. Bye!" He hung up.

 

"Your dad was worried about you so he wants you home?" He grimaced apologetic.

 

"I'm really not in the mood to go home." Stiles grumbled.

 

"I quote: "If you do not get him home in an hour I will send out a search unit and take away your cell phone" So I think he's serious." Scott said, imitating Stiles' dad a little too good to go unnoticed.

 

"God why does he always have to bring the police force into this shit." Stiles groaned before pointing at Derek. "This is not over, I'll be back tomorrow after school. And I want answers and a solution."

 

Derek didn't have time to react before Stiles and Scott were out the door. An awkward silence followed.

 

"I guess I better leave too..." Lydia said before walking out the door.

 

Jackson was about to say something when Lydia's voice sounded. "Jackson! Now!" Jackson nodded and immediately followed leaving Derek alone with his werewolves.

 

-

 

Stiles startled awake by a loud crack of thunder. He used his elbows to lift his torso but instead of the soft touch of his fluffy mattress he felt the crunch of dead leaves. He looked around to see that he was in the forest. It was pouring, and even though he was soaking wet he could see how dirty he was. His entire body was covered in dirt and sticks.

 

"You know..." A calm voice spoke from somewhere. "When I arrived in Beacon Hills last time, I suspected you." The voice continued. "I though you were bitten by Derek hale instead of Scott." 

 

Kate stepped into view. "Turns out I was right."

 

"How the fuck are you still alive." Stiles hissed as he stood up, not wanting the disadvantage.

 

Kate chuckled. "A magician never reveals his secrets." She looked around. "Talking about secrets I see you've wolfed out for the first time. Enjoy it?"

 

"I didn't wolf out." Stiles defended, although he didn't know if he was speaking the truth. This only caused Kate to erupt in laughter.

 

"Oh honey if you run this far into the woods in the middle of the night while human I would really question your life choices."

 

"Look, if you wanna kill me do it now cause I'm not digging the whole cliche casual super villain vibe.

 

"I'm not here to kill you." Kate raised her eyebrows. "I'm just curious about you. I'm running some experiments and I think you would do great as one of the subjects!" She told him as if he was supposed to be proud of that.

 

"What experiments?" Stiles asked, hoping that the shaking of his voice was caused by the cold, and not the fear.

 

"All in good time." Kate smiled. "If you do well, I might even know how to turn you back." 

 

"You can turn me back?" Stiles asked, hating himself for considering listening to her, but if she was the only way he could become human again. What choice did he have?

 

"Eventually, but for now. Goodbye." She said and stepped back, letting the shadows of the forest consume her. The last thing Stiles saw were two bright green eyes glowing in the darkness.

 

He checked to see if he had his phone in his pocket, he might be able to call Scott. He didn't have his phone with him. He mumbled a "fuck" Before just walking off in a random direction. He still has a couple of hours before school starts right?


	4. Chapter 4

"How are you doing?" Was the first thing Scott asked when they met on the school parking lot, and right now it was such a loaded question that Stiles actually had trouble properly answering it.

 

"Well ehm... I guess I'm okay?" Stiles decided. "Considering the circumstances you know." Scott nodded because really, what was he supposed to say?

 

"How did you sleep?" If Stiles wasn't running on fumes he would be touched by how concerned his best friend sounded for him, but right now with about two hours of sleep and a buzzing ache in his limbs he wasn't feeling sentimental. 

 

"Fine." He could literally hear his own heart starting to beat faster, indicating he was lying so of course Scott heard it too.

 

"You wolfed out." Scott said, more of a statement than a question really.

 

"Yeah sort of." Stiles confessed.

 

"Did anything serious happen?" Scott immediately tried to do damage control.

 

"Oh sorry I didn't realize turning into an anthropomorphic wolf creature in the middle of the night didn't qualify as  _serious"_  Stiles raised both eyebrows because seriously? Was Scott kidding, or were their lives just so fucked up that shapeshifting felt like a normal activity.

 

"No I mean did anything dangerous happen?" Scott clarified. "Did you hurt anyone? Did you hurt yourself? Did anyone see you?" He whispered as they walked through the halls to the economics classroom.

 

Stiles heart started racing when Scott mentioned the chance of being seen and Scott immediately picked up on it.

 

"Someone saw you?!" He shouted in a hushed whisper.

 

"No!" Stiles immediately denied. "Well... yes, but not when I was doing the wolf thing. When I was done and heading home. It was nothing really."

 

"Why would anybody be in the forest in the middle of the night?" Scott frowned.

 

"I was in the forest in the middle of the night." Stiles shrugged.

 

"Yeah but you're a-" Scott practically shouted before drastically lowering his voice. "Werewolf."

 

"Maybe that person was a werewolf too." Stiles chuckled. "Maybe it's a new Alpha pack coming to take us out. Maybe it's an Alpha pack that exists of leaders of previous Alpha packs!" Stiles exclaimed. "An Alpha Alpha pack!"

 

Scott's face showed he wasn't in the mood for jokes so Stiles decided to stop right there and not go into the third segment of his monologue.

 

"Mccall, Stilinski, get your asses in here!" Finstock shouted, reminding them they were actually in school.

 

-

 

They were in the middle of doing some calculations for economics. Finstock had held a short speech expression his sadness towards Allison's death and told the students that if they needed a moment they were free to go outside, but "If you take advantage of this I will bite of your ears!"

 

Stiles was calculating how much he would pay if he bought a house on his own when a horrible smell penetrated his nostrils. His eyes immediately started tearing up when the wretched smell started becoming more prominent.

 

He looked around to see if anyone else was smelling this but nobody was moving a muscle. The smell kept coming and increasing in intensity. Wolfsbane. Was the first thing that came to mind, sure he'd encountered it before but not since he was bitten.

 

He barely managed to choke out an "I need a moment." Before stumbling out of the classroom and to the toilets. He was practically dry heaving by the time the smell was getting softer.

 

At some point Scott apparently walked in and comforted his best friend.

 

"What's wrong dude?" He asked.

 

"What the fuck was that smell?!" Stiles breathed. "I thought I was gonna die in there!"

 

"What smell?" Scott frowned.

 

"That horrible god awful fumes of hell kind of smell!" Stiles elaborated.

 

A look of realization dawned on Scott's face.

 

"Yeah I know what you're talking about!" He exclaimed. "Someone farted, "I think it was Danny, it smelled like one of Danny's farts." He stated as if he didn't think anything of it.

 

"What?!" Stiles hissed.

 

"Yeah." Scott frowned. "I think it's because of a healthy diet he's following or something, maybe he should-"

 

"That was a fart?!" Stilles interrupted his best friend.

 

"Yeah." Scott said, the duh going unspoken.

 

"It was the worst thing I've ever experienced." Stiles muttered.

 

"Yeah when you're a werewolf everything is intense, you knew that. Are you honestly surprised by how bad farts smell?"

 

"I didn't think it would be this excruciating." Stiles confessed because honestly he never thought about simple things like this. When he thought about life as a werewolf he tended to focus on the things like entire families trying to kill him and stuff like that.

 

"If you think that's bad." Scott chuckled. "I'm best friends with  _you!_ That's excruciating!" He laughed.

 

"I don't fart that much!" Stiles defended.

 

"Just because they don't make a sound doesn't mean I don't notice them!" Scott explained. "Dude I'm a werewolf, I notice everything."

 

"You could have told me!" Stiles said. "I would've gladly held in all my farts for you. That's what friendship is for." He nodded earnestly as if declaring his undying love, which he was in fact sort of doing.

 

"You wouldn't" Scott countered.

 

Stiles thought about it. "Nope."

 

And they don't know why, or when, but next thing they know they're both laughing. Just laughing. As if every care in the world floated out of the room and only the two best friends remained. They laughed until their stomaches hurt and their eyes were watering.

 

When they were done and finally regained their breaths Stiles spoke.

 

"Okay, so farts are bad and should be avoided. Check."

 

"Yeah." Scott confirmed.

 

"Good cause I almost thought it was Allison's dad trying to assassinate me for what I've done." Stiles said jokingly. At least, he tried to make it sound jokingly but it was the embarrassing truth and they both knew it.

 

Scott's face immediately fell. "We've been over this dude! You didn't do anything! That was the Nogitsune!"

 

"It was my body Scott." Stiles said.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna ask you one question and after that, I don't wanna hear you blame yourself for Allison's death ever again okay?" Scott said, hiding how distraught he got by talking about Allison.

 

Stiles nodded, getting nervous of the question.

 

"You know in The Avengers, the mind control thing Loki does to Hawkeye right?"  Stiles nodded in confirmation. "Do you blame Hawkeye for doing all the shit he did while under Loki's control?" Scott asked.

 

"No" Stiles huffed. "Hawkeye is awesome!"

 

"Exactly!" Scott exclaimed. "You're awesome too! Don't you see it? You're Hawkeye and the Nogitsune was Loki!"

 

"But-"

 

"No more buts!" Scott said before walking to the door. "We have to get back to class before Finstock is gonna bite our ears off."

 

"Yeah, you wouldn't exactly look pretty without your ears right." Stiles grinned, shrugging the dark subject of Allison Argent away.

 

"Exactly." Scott laughed before walking out the door.

 

"And by the way!" He said before poking his head through the door again. "Lydia wanted to talk to you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know" Scott shrugged. "She sounded serious."

 

-

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"You wanted to talk to me?" Stiles approached Lydia in the cafeteria. After his little encounter with Danny's bowel movement he had bravely returned to class to find out the smell had resided. He told Finstock he was having trouble dealing with the death of his close friend (which wasn't as much of a lie as he wanted it to be) and he was allowed to join the rest of the lesson again.

 

"Yeah." Lydia nodded. "It's important."

 

"Well can we do it somewhere else?" Stiles asked. "I literally just heard Isaac tell people to shut up so he could eavesdrop on this conversation." He told her, before turning around and glaring at Isaac who stumbled to hide behind his chemistry book.

 

 

"Fine!" Lydia rolled her eyes before glaring at Isaac too. Like he'd ruined an opportunity. She grabbed Stiles by the wrist and forcefully dragged him out of the cafeteria. Skillfully dodging the horde of students that were going the other way. She eventually settled on some sort of storage room. She pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the door, pushing Stiles in and closing it behind them.

 

"Why do you have a key to this?!" Stiles gaped

 

"You never know when you might need it." Lydia shrugged. "But what I wanted to talk to you about." She quickly put on her game face. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. In fact, Stiles thinks it's the most genuine she's ever sounded to him.

 

"Yeah I think so?" Stiles pondered. "I mean I'm a little behind on my homework and I haven't practiced lacrosse in a while so I don't know if I'll make first stri-" He started but was quickly interrupted by an irritated looking Lydia.

 

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" She poked him in the chest. Hard. "How are you coping with the... you know." She gestured to his body as if that should make sense, and actually, it did.

 

"Well I don't think there's actually something I can do about it." He shrugged. "So I'll just have to suck it up I guess. I can't guarantee that I won't hit Derek in the face next time I see him though." He said jokingly but the seriousness poured through his eyes."

 

"Stop that!" Lydia scolded as she slapped his shoulder, making his entire body flail. "You know it wasn't his fault at all!" She said. "You just don't want to admit you fucked up!"

 

"He bit me?!" Stiles flailed

 

"He had a nearly lethal dose of wolfsbane in his system!" She reminded him. "I"m surprised he isn't incapacitated for weeks! It was your own stupid mistake you got bit."

 

"I just wanted to help him!" Stiles whined]

 

"Well that was stupid!" She huffed. "There were literally three very capable werewolves not 3 feet away! What made you think you'd handle it better than them?!" Lydia raised her eyebrows.

 

"I don't know!" Stiles tried. "I just thought we had some sort of connection! You know with all the eye contact and the staring. I thought we had a sort of back and forth going on." He admitted.

 

"He has eye contact with literally everybody idiot!" Lydia corrected. "It's Derek. He communicates in glares. If I hear you blame him one more time I"m gonna kick you in the balls, let's see how fast you'll heal." She said.

 

"That's a violent thought!" He pointed out. 

 

"After school you're going to Derek's." She stated

 

"What?! Why?!" 

 

"Because if you don't wanna hurt anyone you have to learn to control your werwolf side!"

 

"My best friend is literally deemed as "The True Alpha" so I'll think i'm gonna ask him, not sourwolf." Stiles crossed his arms defiantly.

 

"Scott isn't gonna be of much use." Lydia said.

 

"What?" Stiles asked. "Why?"

 

Lydia's eyes widened. "He hasn't told you?"

 

"Hasn't told me what?!" Stiles asked starting to get frustrated at his lack of input in this conversation.

 

"Nothing, never mind." Lydia quickly said, already turning around to leave.

 

"Lydia I can literally hear your heart going like crazy. You're gonna tell me right now!" Stiles said as he grabbed Lydia and turned her around, staring directly in her eyes. He could feel a warm feeling spread though his own eyes and as soon as that happened Lydia's breath hitched and a very distinct smell erupted from her.

 

Fear.

 

"You're scared of me." He muttered before releasing her.

 

"No I'm not, you just took me by surprise!" Lydia lied trying to comfort Stiles.

 

"No that wasn't it." Stiles hid his face in his hands as he started pacing the closed. "That was fear. Like genuine skin crawling fear." He looked at Lydia who seemed to have stopped protesting. "Because of me. I caused that." He said hating himself for it. "Can you please go?"

 

"Stiles, please." Lydia tried. "It was just a little surprising. 

 

"Please leave me alone for a minute."

 

"Stiles."

 

"Please." He said, finally looking at her again, tears now in his eyes. Lydia looked at him for a couple of seconds before solemnly nodding and softly leaving the storage closet.

 

Stiles took a deep breath before finally letting the tears come. He had tried to be strong and relatively calm until now but he felt like he would burst if he held back the tears any longer. He fucked up. big time.

 

Allison was dead, Stiles was a werewolf, Kate Argent is alive and apparently has some interest in him and Lydia is actually scared of him, even though she'd never admit it. 

 

After sitting in the corner for a while he decided he was done with this. He didn't want to play the victim anymore. Scrawny Stiles was gone now. Might as well do his best to become a new Stiles. A better Stiles.

 

He would train and be useful to the pack. He wouldn't be just dead weight any longer.

 

That is how he ended up in his jeep to Derek's loft.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Stiles entered the loft he could already smell Derek. He opened the door using a key he had hidden. He'd once borrowed Derek's key without asking and then copied it just in case.

 

He walked inside and Derek was already looking at him with an eyebrow raised in anticipation. When Stiles got closer he stood still in front of Derek, expecting him to start this conversation.

 

"Aren't you gonna punch me?" Derek asked.

 

"Would you act like it actually hurt?" Stiles asked.

 

"Probably not." Derek shrugged.

 

"Then what's the point." Stiles sighed. "Listen I'm here because I don't want to go off and randomly kill people at night and I need you to help me. Because apparently Scott is keeping a secret from me so he can't help me."

 

Derek nodded. "When do you want to start?" He asked, walking away to the next room. After a couple of seconds it became clear to Stiles that he was supposed to follow him. Could Derek just please use words as a form of communication or this was gonna be very hard.

 

"As soon as humanly possible!" Stiles said before correcting himself. "Werewolfly possible... if that's a word. I stopped caring about since when the full moon is since Scott learned how to control it so I have no idea when the next one is."

 

"Next week." Derek said. "The full moon is next week."

 

"Well then I'd like to be done by then." Stiles offered.

 

Derek laughed. What was wrong? Did he say something funny? Did he have some food on his face? Why is Derek laughing.

 

"You won't be done within a week." Derek explained. "But I'll chain you up. Next month you'll be free to roam Beacon Hills during the full moon again." He smirked.

 

"Fine with me!" Stiles exclaimed. "Just as soon as possible! Can we begin right now?" He asked, not even bothering to hide the sheer eagerness in his voice as he spoke. He was ready for this. If he was gonna be a werewolf, he was gonna be a damn good one. All the perks, none the disadvantages.

 

"Right now?" 

 

"Yeah right now!" Stiles urged.

 

Derek sighed. A habit he seemed to have gained since meeting Stiles. "Fine, but not here!" He pointed out. "We're doing this outside. I don't want you fucking up anything in here."

 

"Deal." Stiles grinned.

 

-

 

"Why aren't you turning?!" Derek practically growled through hissed teeth. They'd been trying to get Stiles to turn into a wolf for hours now but to no avail. Derek was trying to get him angry by insulting him but Stiles would just laugh because of how forced it sounded.

 

"I don't know!" Stiles whined.

 

"I've literally called you everything I could think of." Derek muttered.

 

"That was fun by the way!" Stiles pointed. "I had a great sneak peek at Derek Hale's vocabulary of curse words. Pretty interesting really!" He commended Derek with a solid nod.

 

Then Derek's face shifted. Not actual  _werewolf_ shifting but his entire demeanor changed, like he suddenly had a very good idea but it wouldn't be a nice thing to do. That's the scent Stiles picked up. Nervous.

 

"You're really not doing well Stiles." Derek spoke in an eerie calm voice. 

 

"No we figured that out a while ago." Stiles frowned apprehensively.

 

"You're not living up to expectations."

 

"What's new?" He chuckled uncomfortably.

 

"How disappointed would your mother be?"

 

All the air escaped out of Stiles lungs. Nobody spoke about his mother before. Only Scott and his dad. Everybody else knew better than to do this. Was Derek seriously doing this.

 

"What are you good at Stiles?" Derek continued. Stiles was too upset to see how much Derek hated doing this. "You're not good at lacrosse. You got beat up by Gerard. You let the nogitsune take your body and you nearly killed all of your friends."

 

Stiles whimpered, his thoughts didn't find their way into becoming words. He was desperately holding the tears back because he would not fucking cry in front of Derek Hale because of some stupid training.

 

"I wouldn't know what to do with a son like that." Derek spoke before finishing it.

 

"She's probably better off dead."

 

Stiles' entire vision went red and the last thing he remembers is lunging at Derek.


	7. Chapter 7

"STILES!"

 

Stiles' eyes shot open to reveal he was merely an inch from Derek's face. Derek's eyes were shifting from red to blue to gold incoherently. Stiles struggled for breath as he pushed Derek off him and rolled over.

 

"What happened?!" He panted looking at Derek. Derek's clothes had large gashes in them showing his muscled body. The blood stains indicating he'd been hurt but already healed again.

 

"You shifted." Derek explained. "And attacked me." He added.

 

"But I shifted!" Stiles exclaimed, taking every victory where he could. "On my own."

 

"Not exactly." Derek mumbled.

 

"Right" Stiles said, suddenly remembering the awful things Derek had said to get him to wolf out. "Don't do that again. Ever." He emphasized. Derek just nodded. "How did I turn back?"

 

"I don't know!" Derek admitted. "You just did when I shouted your name."

 

Stiles nodded. He looked down to see that his own clothes were torn too. "Did you attack me?" He asked.

 

"Are you crazy? I defended myself!" Derek exclaimed. "I tried to get you off of me."

 

"Stiles!" A voice shouted before Scott basically shot out of the surrounding trees onto the open field. "Are you alright?!" He asked immediately checking for injuries. Stiles just awkwardly waved him off. 

 

"Yeah I'm fine. You should see the other guy!" He grinned at his own joke but Scott just frowned in confusion and looked at Derek.

 

"What were you doing?" He asked.

 

"Scott, relax!" Stiles calmed his friend down. "He was just training me how to control myself on the full moon. Besides I'm not your kid! I think I can live my own life without you freaking out."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott frowned.

 

"Because when I saw you today I didn't know I was going to be doing this. And do I really have to tell you where I am 24/7 because if I'm being honest, that's gonna cause a lot of awkwardness between us because I am a hormonal teen with no sex life so.."

 

"Not all the time!" Scott replied. "Just give me a heads up or something. You've been so down lately, I'm afraid you'll do something stupid.

 

"Like what?" Stiles raised an eyebrow.

 

"I dunno." Scott shrugged but the look of a deer caught in headlights on his face told Stiles otherwise.

 

"Scott am I on fucking suicide watch?" He spoke softly.

 

"No not exactly!" Scott spluttered.

 

"Did you know about this?" Stiles turned to Derek, he was fuming.

 

"Yes." Derek nodded. 

 

Stiles turned to Scott. "At least he has the balls to admit it." He spat before turning around and walking away.

 

"Stiles where are you going?!" Scott shouted after him.

 

"Away from you!" Stiles shouted back. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna off myself!" He added with as much venom as he could muster. He got in the jeep and immediately started driving not even knowing where to go.

 

He was trying to focus on the road but his emotions kept getting the best of him. He constantly struggled to keep the red haze out of his eyes because he knew if he shifted now it'd be bad.

 

He blinked furiously and tried shaking his head but it wasn't working. His vision became bright red and after a couple of seconds he felt a loud crash and terrible pain in his legs. The only sound he could hear was something dripping and he could smell fire.

 

Until he blacked out.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles jolted awake, immediately wincing at the pressure throbbing in his skull. His vision was blurry but slowly it was getting clearer. He was in a dark room, not entirely sure what happened. Carefully he tried to sit up and look around, as soon as he got up his head started hurting even more.

 

"Hello?" He tried. "Anybody there?" His voice sounded hoarse.

 

"Good, you're awake!" A cheerful voice came from somewhere. Stiles couldn't pinpoint the location because of the echoing room. He could however, hear footsteps coming down the stairs. A door opened, basking the room in bright warm light. A silhouette was standing in the doorway but Stiles already had a hunch who it was.

 

"It's pretty dark in here." The voice sounded before the person took a few steps to the side and flicked a light switch. Kate Argent was standing there, smiling brightly at the boy.

 

"What the fuck happened?!" Stiles asked, a feeling of panic bubbling beneath his skin. "Where am I?"

 

"You were in a car accident." She spoke calmly. As soon as she said that all Stiles' memories came back. His lash out with Scott, his training with Derek and him shifting in his car. "And now you're here in my apartment." She finished.

 

"What are you gonna do to me?" He whispered, crawling as far from her as possible.

 

Kate frowned. "Nothing. Why would I do anything to you? I just wanted to make sure you could heal properly without the doctors all being shocked so I cut you out of the wreckage and brought you here to heal." She spoke as she sat down in a plastic chair.

 

"So...." Stiles said, dragging out the word. "You're not gonna do anything to me?" 

 

"No." Kate shrugged. "Why would I?"

 

"Well, I was kind of involved in your murder and it's safe to say we haven't ever been on friendly terms and all..." Stiles blurted out, forgetting that he was supposed be just be happy she wasn't angry with him.

 

"Oh yeah.." Kate mumbled to herself and Stiles feared for a second that he'd fucked up and get killed or even worse anyway.

 

"But whatever." She shrugged off. "Besides, I might need you one day." She smirked.

 

"For what?" Stiles frowned, suddenly remembering a similar scenario where he encountered Kate in the woods.

 

"Where's the fun in that." Kate bit her lip. 

 

Stiles groaned at her vague answer. Does Beacon Hills have some sort of anti straight answer virus going around? Because he's fucking tired of it. He stood up from the bed and walked towards Kate. That is until he was stopped by some sort of invisible wall. He tried it again a couple of times but to his frustration he just couldn't pass. 

 

When he looked down he could see a ring of mountain ash spread around the bed successfully keeping him trapped in the small area. He immediately started to hyperventilate. She'd been playing with him. She was getting his hopes up and now he can't get away. She's gonna torture him and do mad experiments and-

 

"Oops!" Kate exclaimed. "Forgot about that! Sorry!" She said as she walked over to the mountain ash and casually swiped it with her feet, allowing Stiles to pass through which he gratefully did. He awkwardly shuffled around her, feeling as if contact would not be the right thing to do.

 

"Why was I trapped in mountain ash?" 

 

"That one was for my protection." Kate admitted. "You were pretty messed up and you tried to attack me a couple of times. This was like the sixth time you woke up, but the first time you woke up fully human."

 

"Oh." Stiles just said. Does he need to apologize? If it were anyone other than Kate he would've apologized. But he didn't.

 

"So.." He began. "I'm... off..?" He smushed his hands together to make up for the silences he left in his sentence. "Thanks for the.. you know... kidnapping thing."

 

"No problem." Kate chuckled. Just before Stiles reached the door she called him once more. "Don't tell anyone about me." She smiled.

 

"Okay..." Stiles smiled back tightly. "I won't tell my best friend about how you're still alive but sorta good now but also sorta weird?"

 

"Seriously." She spoke and her entire demeanor changed drastically. Her mouth now tight and her eyes cold and shifting green. "Don't.

 

Stiles swallowed. "Okay." he said before sprinting up the stairs. He found himself in a nicely decorated house. He didn't take the time to check it out though because he wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

 

He had no idea how long he'd been out but the severe odor coming from his own body gave away that it'd been a while. He needed to get home and tell everyone he was okay? But how the fuck is he gonna explain this without mentioning Kate? After walking for a while he decides he's just gonna wing it.

 

-

 

Okay he's lived in Beacon Hills for most of his life but he never knew it was this big. He'd been walking for hours. In his defense though, he was in the forest that was next to Kate's house and he could very well just be walking circles for hours.

 

And where the fuck is his phone? He searched for it in every pocket and open space on his body but he couldn't find it. Which means either Kate has it or he lost it at the crash. Or he left it at Derek's loft and that would just be the fucking icing to the cake wouldn't it?

 

He was just figuring out a good way to get his phone back with as little human interaction as possible when a bright light lit up his left side and the sound of tires screeching penetrated his ears. 

 

He immediately flailed and fell to the ground at the side of the road he seemed to have walked onto. The car stopped and the door immediately opened, revealing Stiles' dad. His face was one of anger but as soon as he looked closer it melted into pure relief.

 

"Stiles!" He smiled


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks dad."

 

Stiles smiled a tight smile when his dad put a cup of hot coco in front of him at the dinner table. He was now freshly showered and dressed in a warm hoodie to recover from what were apparently days wandering in the forest.

 

"No problem kiddo." His dad replied, taking place in the chair across from Stiles. "So you just lost it?" He asked raising an eyebrow questioningly at Stiles lie. Stiles had gone for the "Amnesia and didn't know where or who I was until I saw you" tactic.

 

"Yeah!" Stiles nodded vigorously. "I think I must've hit my head on the steering wheel because next thing I know you were hugging me in the middle of the street!" He nodded, eyes wide as if the story was oh so fascinating (which it kind of was but in a different "what the fuck is Kate up to" kind of way.

 

"And you're sure you don't want to get checked at the hospital?" the sherif frowned.

 

"No!" Stiles exclaimed a little too soon. "I told you I'm feeling fine now!" He waved away his father's concern. No need to raise any more suspicion by going to the hospital because of a car crash and coming out unscathed. Wait, talking about a car crash....

 

"How's the jeep dad?" Stiles asked, voice laced with concern. "What's the damage?"

 

His dad sighed. Oh fuck. Wait is that a sweat drop forming on his forehead? Why is his heartbeat going faster? Why is Stiles smelling fear?! Please god no-

 

"The jeep was totaled Stiles..." His father solemnly spoke.

 

"No... dad please... just tell me we're gonna patch it up again." Stiles was begging, that jeep was his life.

 

"It's expensive Stiles!" His dad frowned and his face told Stiles that he himself had been thinking about it too. "We just don't have that kind of money!"

 

"I'll get a job!" Stiles exclaimed immediately. "I can work jobs right? I can clean houses or maybe get a job at that car shop thingy? Do they have a replacement from when that one dude died? I was a witness maybe that could help me get the jo-"

 

"How are you gonna get a job and go to school?" His dad questioned.

 

"I'll find a way! I might drop out!"

 

"You're not dropping out!" 

 

"Why do I need school anyway?"

 

"For a stable future?"

 

"What future? All my friends are either werewolves or other ridiculous supernatural things. I'm gonna be surprised if I'm actually alive at graduation!" Stiles whined, not knowing how he affected his father with his words.

 

The sherif slowly sat back down after having jumped up in his discussion with Stiles.

 

"Dad, no I didn't me-"

 

"Yes you did Stiles..." His dad cut him off.

 

"Da-"

 

"You're not dropping out." His dad finished before simply leaving Stiles at the dining table alone. "You're not going anywhere tonight." He shouted from the hall. "Including Scott! If I discover you're not in your room you're gonna wish that car crash killed you." and with that the front door closed.

 

Stiles blew out a breath and dropped his head to the table.

 

-

 

On his way to Scott, Stiles nearly hung himself from the bedroom window. The backpack he was carrying got hooked on the latch so what followed were a few seconds of pathetic struggling before Stiles decided to sacrifice his backpack for the greater good and just let go.

 

Reaching Scott's house didn't take that long, partially because they lived a couple of minutes away from each other and partially due to Stiles' newfound strength and stamina.

 

He'd entered through Scott's window lots of time, but never has he made it in one jump. This time however he did. But he slightly underestimated the power in his legs which caused him to not only jump through the window, but also practically fly through the room and hit the wall.

 

"Fuck" He groaned as he scraped himself up off the floor only to be met by a slightly frightened Scott wearing nothing but a towel that was desperately behind held by Scott's hands.

 

"What the fuck happened?!" Scott gaped.

 

"I jumped." Stiles shrugged.

 

Scott's face turned to ecstatic within seconds when he realized Stiles was back. He jumped over to him and hugged him pretty tight and if Stiles didn't have this super healing thing he probably would've broken a few bones.

 

"Yeah bro I love you too but you're kinda almost naked right now." Stiles choked against Scott's neck.

 

"Sorry!" Scott immediately apologized and took a few steps backwards.

 

"Wait!" Stiles held out his hand. "What's that smell?"

 

Scott turned red within the blink of an eye. "What smell?" He asked totally not as calm as he probably hoped it would sound. His heart going crazy.

 

"It's a weird..." Stiles trailed off waving more air towards his nose. "... salty kind of scent? It smells a bit like your body odor." He finished. Wait a minute.

 

Stiles stepped closer cornering Scott who was trying to escape. He slowly put his face even closer until he was just an inch from Scott's face. He started sniffing like crazy. The scent was getting stronger as he got lower on Scott's body untill..

 

"DUDE!!!!!!!" He shouted jumping back a few feet.

 

"What?!" Scott practically cried.

 

"Is that cum?!"

 

"Ehm..."

 

"You were jerking off in the shower weren't you?!" 

 

"Kind of.." Scott admitted shyly.

 

"AND THEN YOU HUGGED ME?!

 

"Yeah.. sorry.."

 

"Look masturbation is natural and all, and to each his own, but you really should clean up after you're finished before hugging someone you know." Stiles said, trying to not imagine Scott violently masturbating in the shower.

 

"I was in the shower!" Scott defended, I was getting cleaned during!"

 

"Oh god." Stiles breathed. "Wait.. does this mean you can smell sperm on anyone?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Oh my god!"

 

Horrible flashbacks of Stiles quickly pulling one off before going to hang out with Scott, or images of him masturbating after an encounter with a needlessly shirtless Derek and Scott looking at him weird the next day.

 

"I'm so sorry!" He apologized. Scott probably immediately knew what he was apologizing for.

 

"It's okay, I'm... trying to get used to it.."

 

"Trying?! Scott it's been  _months!_ Oh fuck I'm never masturbating again."

 

"That's a lie!" Scott grinned as he noticed Stiles' heartbeat. 

 

"Of course that was a lie!" Stiles groaned. "I'm a hormonal teenage boy and everyone I hang out with is stunningly attractive!"

 

"That's true."

 

"Were you always this cocky?"

 

"I think so." Scott shrugged.

 

"Okay this is actually a curse." Stiles rambled, completely ignoring any form of previous conversation. "So far I've smelled farts that practically made me vomit and your sperm, I think I'm okay with not being a werewolf anymore."

 

"That's gonna be hard." Scott immediately frowned again, the mood completely turned over.

 

"Yeah..."

 

"I'm gonna put some clothes on now..." Scott filled the silence.

 

"Yeah.. you do that.. I'll be here just eh... watching TV" Stiles said as he turned on the TV.

 

"By the way!" Scott shouted from the bathroom. "Where were you for the past few days?"

 

Fuck. He couldn't lie right? Scott would definitely notice his heartbeat. But he also couldn't say anything about Kate. What was he even supposed to say about Kate? He doesn't know what's happening. He really doesn't know.

 

"I really don't know." He spoke out loud.

 

"What do you mean?" Scott shouted.

 

"My dad says amnesia from hitting my head so hard." Stiles shrugged, not caring that Scott couldn't actually see him. It wasn't a lie. His dad had had the exact words in his mouth just hours ago.

 

"That sucks." Scott simply said.

 

"Understatement." Stiles snorted.

 

"But it's not like-" 

 

Stiles couldn't hear the rest of Scott's sentence because he was suddenly violently dragged out of Scott's window and fell all the way down until his back hit the ground horribly hard. He was pretty sure he could hear a few ribs crack. Suddenly his view of the beautiful night sky was blocked by a furious looking Derek, his eyes still shifting colors.

 

"We need to talk. NOW!"


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles could hear Scott calling for him through the window.

 

"Stiles is busy!" Derek barked back as he threw Stiles over his shoulder and hoisted him to his Camaro. Stiles was actually a little hurt by Scott's lack of resistance. He stopped shouting as soon as he heard Derek. Did he not think Derek would be dangerous? Did he really trust a temperamental Derek with the life of his life long best friend? They're gonna have to have a serious talk about this someday.

 

"You know I can actually walk right?" Stiles spoke muffled against Derek's back.

 

"Shut up."

 

"I thought you wanted to talk."

 

He didn't know if Derek did it on purpose or if there was just a bump in the road but Stiles' head rammed against Derek's back a bit too harsh to be accidental. He shouldn't have a big mouth against someone who is sort of kidnapping him. He was doing that a lot, getting kidnapped.

 

Derek forcefully shoved Stiles in the passenger seat, earning a groan from the whiny teen. After he got in himself he wasted no time and immediately drove away.

 

"Sooooo.... Am I allowed to talk now?" Stiles asked fidgeting with the lock on his door. All derek did was glare at him. "All I'm saying is that this is gonna be an awkward ride if I'm not allowed to talk, and we both know you're not exactly the talkative type." 

 

"Shut up."  Holy shit was he gonna use words other than that tonight because he's starting to sound like a broken record. But he guessed getting any word out of Derek was an achievement in itself so he mentally patted himself on the back for being just annoying enough.

 

The silence that followed was deafening and Stiles wasn't planning on spending the entire drive to Derek's loft wiggling the fucking car lock. He slowly and sneakily moved his left hand closer to the radio, but only when he was sure Derek wasn't looking.

 

He was  _this_ close to actually pushing the button when Derek slapped his hand away, the burning felt as if Stiles had been whipped by a slave master.

 

"HOLY SHHHHHH" He shouted as he frantically waved his hand around. "At least let me turn on the radio?! I'm dying in here." No reaction. "Has this radio ever been on?" No reaction. "Who the fuck owns a car radio and never turns it off! I don-"

 

Derek grabbed Stiles wrist and let his eyes glow intimidatingly, causing Stiles to shut up. He  _would_ shut up if it weren't for the fact that Derek's eyes were severely fucked up.

 

"So how long have your eyes been doing that?"

 

That seemed to break Derek's defense. Even if it was only for a second.

 

"Doing what?" Derek immediately regained his posture.

 

"Oh my god we both know you know what we're talking about! Well.. what  _I'm_ talking about!"

 

"I don't know what we both know?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

 

"We both know you do know that we both know that I know what you know- NEVER MIND!" Stiles flailed, stubbornly leaning away from Derek and looking out the window, not willing to admit how Derek used the fucking Bugs Bunny trick and it fucking worked. He could practically  _hear_ Derek smirk.

 

He decided out of principle to shut up for the rest of the car ride. Even though it probably fueled Derek's smug little delusion of grandeur Stiles refused to grant Derek any more laughs.

 

When they finally arrived at the loft, Stiles gladly slid out of the car, almost cracking his head on the pavement in the process.

 

"Come with me." Derek grumbled. 

 

"I know where your loft is, believe me I've been there!" Stiles huffed while he followed Derek, arms crossed like a two year old. "You must be real fun at dates!" He scoffed, his vow to remain silent long forgotten.

 

"Listen, I know what we're gonna talk about!" Stiles informed Derek as they took the stairs, it felt like a trip in the elevator would just be too much for the both of them right now. "And I just want to tell you that if you want answers, I deserve answers too!" When Derek didn't react Stiles continued. "Don't think you have any power over me because you bit me, you're still a beta just like me! We're equals!" 

 

Derek turned around and looked at Stiles. "Try me." before walking up the stairs again, leaving Stiles standing in awe. It was definitely meant as an insult but why did Stiles get flustered by it?

 

He quickly shook it off and thought about dead animals just to be safe and avoid any "problems" and followed Derek up the stairs. Derek was already standing in front of his loft but the door was wide open and Derek wasn't moving.

 

"What's up? Is somethi-" Stiles got cut off when a very strong metallic scent hit him. "Fuck.. is that blood?!" He knew the answer before he even asked the question. 

 

He looked over Derek's shoulder to see what was happening, and he wasn't exactly happy with the sight.

 

Peter was lying there, in the middle of the room. A puddle of blood surrounding him, probably streaming from the large stab wound in the middle of his chest, his eyes were already shut and it looked like he wasn't breathing.

 

"Shit!" Stiles muttered as he followed his instinct and rushed over to Peter trying to stop the bleeding.

 

"Stiles don't!" Derek shouted but it was too late. Something incredibly hard and dull hit the side of Stiles head and he fell to the side holding his head in both hands, the pain was excruciating. His vision was shaky and tears were forming in his eyes as his skull seemed to split open slowly.

 

He could however still make out a dark figure coming into view and raising something. Then a loud bang followed and Derek was flying against the wall before sliding down to the floor, leaving an awful looking read trace on the wall and floor. 

 

The figure threw some kind of small device against the large windows and all of them shattered. The figure then jumped through it but not before throwing some sort of smoke grenade inside.

 

That was the last thing Stiles saw before a thick green cloud was enveloping him in darkness

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The shriek that jolted Stiles back to consciousness wasn't human.

 

Stiles jerked up and immediately rolled over, puking up some disgusting black goo. His eyes were watering as he released every single bit of Wolfsbane from his body, and by the amount of it, he was surprised he was still alive. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw Lydia looking at him, a startled expression on her face and her eyes wet. She must've found them and screamed.

 

"Where..." Stiles tried but his throat burned and his lungs screamed. "Where... is Derek?" He wheezed. The last thing he could remember was Derek getting shot in the chest and lying lifeless on the ground.

 

"Stiles, you have a giant head wound! You need to worry about yourself now?" Lydia said, her voice also hoarse. As soon as she said it Stiles was reminded of the splitting headache, making him wince.

 

"Derek is worse than me!" He coughed, "Help him!" 

 

"But-"

 

"HELP HIM!" Stiles forced himself up, even though every single inch of his body was screaming at him not to. When Lydia saw the look in his eyes she nodded and hurried away, hopefully to help Derek.

 

He softly touched his head and immediately winched when he indeed felt a really nasty wound, blood immediately pouring down his hands. Why wasn't he healing? Wait, what did Derek do when he needed to heal during the whole Kanima ordeal?

 

When Stiles remembered he immediately tried to get his claws out to stab himself. He unfortunately forgot for a second that he didn't have control of his powers yet. Fuck. 

 

"STILES!" Scott came running through the open door, immediately focusing only on Stiles as he grabbed his best friend's face and examined him.

 

"Scott!" Stiles panted. "Hit me!"

 

"What?!" Scott's concerned face turned into an even more concerned and slightly disturbed one. "Why?"

 

"I need to heal!" Stiles said as he tried to ignore Lydia's desperate attempt to get Derek to wake up.

 

"Are you sure?" Scott frowned.

 

"Dude, just do it!" Stiles exclaimed, giving himself a headache.

 

Scott looked hesitant at first but then held out his hand and slapped Stiles right across his face.

 

"Dude!" Stiles exclaimed.

 

"What?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows at Stiles' accusing tone.

 

"What the hell was that?!"

 

"You told me to hit you?!"

 

"Yeah! Hit me! Not bitch slap me?! This isn't a fucking TV show I"m gonna need to be actually hurt!"

 

Scott nodded before his face turned into a grimace and he tightened a fist. "Are you ready?"

 

"YES!"

 

Scott hit Stiles right on the left side of his face, and where the hit would've been enough to knock Stiles out for a couple of hours, but now all it did was make his face ache a little as he twisted his neck. What he saw however really hit him.

 

Derek, deathly pale lying on the ground with Lydia trying to perform CPR. The sight of Derek Hale on the verge of dying twisted something in Stiles' gut and almost instantly he was filled with a boiling rage and he just shifted.

 

His nails transformed into sharp claws and he immediately thrusted them into his thigh, causing him to start healing almost instantly. He could faintly feel the headache starting to subside. But the pain of his claws was enough to make him raise his eyes to the roof and roar his lungs out.

 

Then he heard another roar answering his own. He turned around and saw Lydia pushed aside on the floor and Derek roaring with his eyes wide open. The ever shifting eyes. Stiles had to ask him what the fuck was up with his eyes as soon as he could.  

 

By the time Stiles noticed he was staring he had changed back again. 

 

"Dude?" Scott's voice sounded.

 

"Y-Yeah?" Stiles muttered as he turned back around to face his worried friend. 

 

"Are you alright now?" 

 

"Yeah... m'fine. When did Derek wake up?" He asked when he saw that Derek's wound was healing but Derek himself was asleep again.

 

"He just roared when you roared I guess." Scott said before his face turned into a mischievous smirk.

 

"What? Scott what is that look?!" 

 

"Nothing, it's just... Don't you think it's pretty weird how as soon as you're in pain, Derek wakes up?" Scott smirks and waggles his eyebrows.

 

"Oh my god!" Stiles groaned. "Shut up it's probably just a coincidence."

 

"Suuuuuuuure...."

 

"Fuck you!" Stiles quipped at his best friend. His friend who was at his side the minute he was in danger. The friend who was helping him only seconds after he woke up. His best friend.

 

"How did you know I was here?" He wondered out loud.

 

"I heard Lydia scream.." Scott admitted, turning serious again. "And when I went near her voice I smelled your blood from miles away. So I just ran."

 

"That's really sweet and kind of gross dude!" 

 

"I know."

 

"Oh my god!" A voice sounded from the doorway. Stiles knew that voice. And judging by Scott's face lighting up he did too. They turned around to see Kira standing in the doorway, staring at something on the floor."

 

"Is he dead?!" She asked worried. 

 

At that moment everybody in the room followed her line of sight.

 

"Holy shit!" Scott mumbled.

 

"Oh fuck I totally forgot about that!" Stiles cursed himself.

 

"Is that Peter?" Lydia asked.

 

"Yup...." Stiles answered.

 

"We better get him to Deaton."

 

"Yup."

 

"I'll drive." Lydia sighed.

 

"I'll carry Peter." Scott announced.

 

"I'll carry Derek." Stiles replied.

 

"Figures."

 

"Dude shut the fuck up there's literally no one else to carry."

 

Scott just nodded and walked up to Kira, his heartbeat speeding up drastically, he's so in love it's almost sickening. "Hey." He said, moving his hands as if he was about to hug her but eventually decided not to.

 

"Hi.." she replied, putting a lost strand of hair back behind her ear. The innocent and quite frankly awkward staring eventually became too much for every single person in the room.

 

"Yeah, I think Peter is about to start decomposing so I say we get moving." Stiles said after clearing his throat.

 

Everybody hummed in agreement and Scott walked away from Kira (much to his displeasure) and quite roughly picked up Peter (even more to his displeasure) before heading to the exit.

 

Stiles did the same with Derek, trying not to focus on his usually pretty pleasant scent which was now mixed with blood and wolfsbane. He threw him over his shoulder, getting unnecessarily flustered when Derek's hands flapped lifelessly against Stiles' ass.

 

He heard Scott taking the first steps down the stairs.

 

"HELL NO WE ARE NOT TAKING THE STAIRS!" 

 

"WHY NOT?" Scott shouted back.

 

"BECAUSE I WAS JUST ATTACKED AND I'M WEAK AND I'M CARRYING DEREK FUCKING HALE AND I'M TAKING THE ELEVATOR."

 

A long silence.

 

"...Okay"


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles is not looking at Derek's tensing abs while Deaton is burning the wolfsbane out, he really really isn't. He's just making sure that nothing goes wrong. He absolutely did this for Peter too when it was his turn. Okay that's not true.

 

When Deaton wanted to check up on Stiles he just convinced him that he was in fact okay and there were more pressing matters. 

 

Peter was currently on the floor resting his back against the wall, recovering from his painful procedure which pretty much meant that they held a blowtorch against his chest to remove the wolfsbane and let his body heal itself.

 

When Deaton was done he put away the blowtorch and carefully helped Derek get up and placed him next to Peter where he almost immediately passed out against the wall. Scott was holding Kira who was a bit put off by the barbaric method and Lydia got a call from her mother so she was outside explaining to her frantic mother why she's still not home. Stiles can hear her from here.

 

"So..." Deaton directed his attention to Stiles. "Who exactly did this to you?"

 

"I don't know." Stiles replied shamefully. "All I see was a person dressed in black, was a little preoccupied though."

 

"Don't you remember the scent?" Scott asked, trying to help but only earning a glare from Stiles.

 

"All I caught was a fuckload of wolfsbane, I don't think I'll ever be able to smell something different. Right now everything still smells like that fucking flower!" He huffed as he sniffed his nose.

 

"Don't be a whiny brat." Peter accused from the floor. "I've had plenty experience with wolfsbane and it fades after time." He groans as he pushes himself up to be on equal ground.

 

"Well no offense but I'm not really aiming for a resume like yours." Stiles grinned sarcastically.

 

"This is serious." Deaton interrupted their staring match. "We need to know who did this so he won't come after you again. This person knows what he's doing since you were practically dead by the time Lydia found you."

 

"Yeah because he had the element of surprise!" Scott offered. "We're stronger together. We could probably beat him if we faced head on."

 

"What makes you think he's alone?" Peter asked.

 

"What makes you think it's a man?" Kira quips.

 

"I didn't smell a woman when I was stabbed in the back with a sword." Peter retorted.

 

"You didn't smell anything." Kira reminded him. "All you smelled was wolfsbane. It could have been a woman."

 

"Great." Stiles groaned. "That gives us even more potential suspects."

 

"How are we gonna find him?" Scott asked. "Or her" He coughed as Kira elbowed him in the side a little harshly.

 

"Easy." Lydia's voice sounded from the entrance. She was standing there, her phone casually in her hand. "Peter got stabbed and that leaves no evidence whatsoever." She said as she walked towards the plate of surgical equipment Deaton usually uses. "But Derek was shot, which leaves a bullet." She said as she lifted the plate, showing the bloody clump of wolfsbane embedded lead.

 

"A bullet that can lead us to the attacker!" Deaton finished for her.

 

"But who can do that?" Scott frowned. "We don't have extensive knowledge of bullets and where they come from. Not even Lydia." 

 

"I know someone who could help us." Lydia whispered. "But it's gonna be tough."

 

Stiles didn't like the cold feeling that spread in his stomach as he understood who she was hinting at.

 

"Who?" Kira asked. God bless her unknowing sort of innocent soul.

 

"Chris Argent."

 

"Oh." Scott managed to not hide so many emotions in that single sound.

 

"Told you so." Lydia stared at the ground. 

 

"So..." Peter broke the silence. and Stiles' gut filled with dread as soon as he heard the playful and oh so god awful smirk in Peter's voice. "We're gonna ask Chris Argent, who's daughter was killed by Stiles. And who's wife was killed by Derek, and who's sister was killed by me, to find out who attacked Stiles, Derek and me? I am loving this plan!" _  
_

"Derek didn't kill Allison's mother." Stiles whimpered. Peter's quick recapitulation brought back all the awful thoughts. "She did that herself. Derek only bit bit her." He finished.

 

"And that was to save me!" Scott added.

 

"And Stiles didn't kill Allison." Derek scolded Peter before shooting Stiles a small and polite but also supporting smile. Stiles wipes the stupid fucking useless tears off his face and tries to smile back.

 

"He's right!" Lydia said, "The Nogitsune did. The Nogitsune took me captive, and the Nogitsune killed all those people in the hospital. None of that was Stiles!" She said but her heartbeat and body language told Stiles she wasn't only trying to convince Peter. Before she took a deep breath. "You however..." She started walking towards Peter and Stiles had to admit that he was definitely scared of her right now. Even more than usual.

 

"DID try to kill us that night in the school. You DID kill Kate that night and the worst of all, you DID attack me and nearly killed me on the night of my fucking prom! So if you think for a second I'm gonna tolerate any more witty remarks from you, you're dead wrong. If you ever attack any of us again, either emotional or physical, I will slit your throat with my nails. And these are not werewolf claws." She said as she showed Peter her long bright red nails. "I just get really good manicures. So watch it."

 

With a flip of her hair she left Peter and the rest by walking out the exit before calling back. "I'll call Chris, I still have his number. I'll keep you updated."

 

Every single person in the room was silent and Stiles could smell even Peter's anxiety sweat.

 

"That was scary..." Kira whispered. "Is she usually like that?" She meant to only speak to Scott but almost everyone in the room could hear it.

 

"Sort of.." Scott replied.

 

Stiles had to blink a couple of times to get his mind back from wherever Lydia threw it. And if he wasn't sort of over his crush right now, he would honestly be so turned on right now.

 

"I'm gonna go!" Peter stammered as he quickly made his way out as well.

 

"I'm starting to like her." Derek smirked.

 

"Do you think you could drive me home?" Kira asked Scott, he softly nodded.

 

"Wait how the hell am I supposed to get home?!" Stiles asked.

 

"How did you get here?" Deaton asked.

 

"I came to Derek's loft because Derek literally dragged me to his car and I drove HERE in Lydia's car, but she's gone now."

 

"I'll drive you home." Derek sighed as he walked over to Stiles. "And we're having that conversation."

 

"Derek.." Stiles whined. "I'm tired and cold and you've literally just had a bullet removed from your chest. Can we please reschedule to a time where I actually want to talk because right now I feel like I'm gonna pass out. And not in the good way."

 

"Fine." Derek huffed. "Tomorrow evening. My place."

 

"At least buy me dinner first." Stiles joked but was met with a glare.

 

"Guys we're gonna go?" Scott said, carefully hiding his excitement of getting some alone time with Kira. "See you tomorrow at school." He waved at Stiles who returned it. Then they were off.

 

"Can we please hurry? I have school tomorrow.

 

"Fine, fine." Derek sighed.

 

They said goodbye to Deaton and got into Derek's car.

 

"Can we at least turn on the radio now?"

 

"No."

 

"Why not?"

 

"I like the silence." Derek growled. Stiles took that as a sign to stay quiet. At least. For a couple of seconds.

 

"Can we go to the drive through? I'm really craving some curly fries?"

 

"Oh god!" 


	13. Chapter 13

The car radio was playing as Stiles stuffed his face with curly fries. Derek didn't look pleased. At all. 

 

"Want one?" Stiles spoke around a mouthful of fries as he held out his curly treasures for the older wolf to take.

 

"No thank you." Derek growled.

 

"Turn left here!" Stiles pointed out.

 

"I know where your house is." Derek frowned.

 

"But this is a shortcut!" Stiles smiled. "I like shortcuts."

 

"I don't." Derek mumbled.

 

"Why not?" 

 

"Never mind."

 

"Dude!"

 

"It's stupid, never mind."

 

"Derek, we're having a moment here and you're not fucking up by relapsing into your usual grumpy frowny behaviour so you're gonna answer the fucking question or I'll scream so loud blood is gonna come out your werewolf ears."

 

"I like traveling." Derek mumbled almost so soft that Stiles couldn't hear it.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because..." Derek sighed and Stiles did a mental fist pump because he got Derek to open up a little bit and that was considered a fucking miracle to be honest, and he wasn't gonna let it go to waste. "Because I love just walking or driving, nothing else. Nothing on my mind except the place I need to be. I like that." He said. "I need that." He whispered

 

"Wow." Stiles blew out a breath. "That went deeper than I expected and now I don't really know how to respond. But it's good that you like the traveling thing?" He scratched his back awkwardly. "So should we hug now?"

 

"Shut up."

 

"Okay."

 

The drive remained like that. A silence but not necessarily an awkward. Derek decided to not take the shortcut and Stiles didn't complain about it now that he knew what it meant to him.

 

That is until he noticed the police cars.

 

"Fuck!" Stiles cursed as he tried to make himself as small as possible, trying to avoid getting seen.

 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

 

"What's going on?" Derek frowned confused as he scanned the surroundings, seeing all the cops looking around with flashlights.

 

"I wasn't allowed to leave the house tonight because of the whole car crash thingy and then I went to see Scott and then you took me with you and now I've been gone for..." He checks his watch. "six hours. I'm gonna throw up!"

 

"Stiles don't throw up." 

 

"I'm dead! Could I run away? How far could we get within a couple of hours?"

 

"Nowhere because I'm not kidnapping you." Derek shot Stiles' idea down,

 

"You didn't have a problem with that about five and a half hours ago!"

 

"That was for my benefit."

 

"Well what about my benefit?!" Stiles hissed.

 

"It doesn't go well with mine right now!" Derek calmly replied. "So I'm gonna drop you off at your house right now, and you're just gonna have to find a way to deal with your dad."

 

Stiles flailed wildly as a form of protest but Derek swiftly opened the door and casually pushes Stiles out of the car, driving away.

 

Stiles was about to come up with a solution when a bright light was shining in his face.

 

"Found him."

 

 

-

 

 

"You literally sent the entire police force to look for me?" Stiles raised an eyebrow as he was sitting on the kitchen chair, his dad positively seething. "Isn't that a bit much?"

 

"No it's not Stiles!" His dad replied. "I told you I'd do it didn't I?" He turned his back. "For the love of god. I was worried Stiles! You've been gone for days and the only thing I ask of you is that you'll just stay at home for a couple of hours, for me! And what do you do? You basically ignore me and just do whatever you feel like doing. Leaving me worried sick."

 

"Dad I was just gonna see Scott-"

 

"YOU WERE GONE FOR SIX HOURS!" The sheriff slammed his hands on the table. He then lowered his voice. "I was starting to wonder if that thing was really gone!"

 

"What thing?" Stiles softly asked, suddenly worried about his dad's tone.

 

"The Nogitsune..."

 

Just that word made Stiles' skin crawl and he immediately wanted to vomit.

 

"You think I'm still possessed?" He asked incredulous.

 

"You haven't been the same since the Nogitsune Stiles..." His dad said.

 

"That's because of what that fucking thing did to me. To my friends. Of course I haven't been the same because do you know what it's like, dad?! What it's like to see your friends run away from you terrified because you can't control your own body? To push a fucking sword into your best friend and twist it?! To kill one of your best-" Stiles couldn't go on with that sentence as a sob shook his entire body.

 

His dad immediately rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug.

 

"Because of me, everything i different right now dad." Stiles sobbed. "And I have to live with that for the rest of my life and I... I honestly don't know if I can take it. They say they're fine but I don't think they are. Lydia's probably still scared of me."

 

"It's okay kiddo... It's gonna be okay." His dad shushed him as he let the boy vent. "You're gonna be alright. I promise you."

 

"What if everyone's gonna leave dad? What if this can't be fixed."

 

"You'll always have me.


	14. Chapter 14

Stiles was rudely pulled out of his restless summer by the sound of his phone ringing through his room. He turned around on the bed and blindly grabbed the phone, accidentally knocking over a box of tissues, sending it falling to the ground.

 

"Hello..?" He spoke groggily.

 

"Dude!" Scott's voice spoke. "Allison's dad is here! He's helping us out, be at Deaton's as soon as you can." Without another word he hung up, but it was all Stiles needed to know. 

 

He shot out of bed and quickly put on some of the clothes that were lying on the floor. He couldn't hear his dad's footsteps anywhere in the house so he figured he could use the window without raising suspicion. 

 

He grabbed his phone and opened the window, quickly jumping out. He took a sprint to his jeep only to find it wasn't where he usually parked it. Fuck! He crashed his jeep. Looks like he had to run. 

 

It was still dark out so it had to be in the middle of the night.

 

After a ten minute run he reached Deaton's and entered through the backdoor, finding it was open. Scott, Chris, Derek and Deaton were standing around the shining metal table. The bullet in Chris' hands.

 

"How nice of you to join us, Stiles.." Derek snarled.

 

"Well, some of us need our sleep." Stiles snapped back, not happy with Derek's attitude. "So I'm sorry I actually had the nerve to sleep for three hours for the first time this week."

 

Chris, who didn't even seem to notice Stiles' arrival was checkin the bullet closely.

 

"Do you see anything?" Scott asked eagerly.

 

"This is definitely a wolfsbane bullet." Chris decided. "But it isn't a specific hunter's bullet." He finished, looking around the room, at everyone except for Stiles. "It's tradition for every group of hunters, to have their own crest engraved in the bullet. But this one doesn't have one."

 

"What does that mean?" Stiles asked.

 

"It means." Chris continued, not even acknowledging Stiles presence. "That Derek wasn't shot by a professional hunter. This is just a generic bullet. Probably used by a mercenary with an assignment to kill a wolf.

 

"But how would a random mercenary know exactly where to be at what time to catch us? How would they know where we live?" Derek asked. Frowning as he looked at Scott.

 

"I think I know who it is!" Scott exclaimed in realization. "I know who tried to kill you!"

 

"Who is it?!" Derek and Stiles asked at the same time, looking at each other for a short second before returning their attention to Scott. At the exact moment Scott was about to say it, his phone rang.

 

He quickly answered.

 

"Lydia? i know who tried to kill Derek and Stiles." Scott spoke quickly. 

 

"And Peter." Deaton added softly.

 

Stiles could softly hear Lydia's trembling voice through the speaker.

 

"I know... She's out here with us...." Lydia whispered, her voice shaking, it sounded like she was crying.

 

"What?! Who is "us"? Where are you?" Stiles took the phone from Scott in a heartbeat.

 

"Ethan and I... W-we just wanted to visit Aiden's grave." 

 

"Stay where you are!" Stiles commanded. "We're on our way."

 

"Please hurry!" Lydia whimpered.

 

"We gotta go! Whoever's trying to get rid of us, is attacking Lydia and Ethan. We have to go. NOW!" He commanded when everybody was frozen in shock.

 

"It's Braiden!" Scott stated. "I don't know why she's doing it or who hired it but I'm sure it's her! She's the only mercenary who knows about us, as far as I know." He frowned as they all made their way out of the building, except for Deaton.

 

"We can take my car!" Chris offered.

 

"Mine's faster." Derek countered.

 

"There's not enough room in there for all of us." Stiles frowned.

 

"I'll take my bike, that's how I got here anyway, Stiles can come with me. I've got an extra helmet." Scott offered, Stiles happily took the offer cause he honestly wasn't looking forward to spending an entire drive between Derek who seemed to have gotten out of the wrong side of the bed today and Chris Argent.

 

"Meet you there." Derek nodded. "And be fast, we don't have much time."

 

Stiles actually snorted at how unnecessary that comment was. Of course they were gonna hurry. Derek reacted to his snort with a glare. An even intenser glare than usual actually. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Derek who looked away. What the fuck was his problem.

 

Stiles stepped on the back of Scott's bike and just before they drove away he could see Chris and Derek walking to Chris' car and opening the trunk to reveal an arsenal of guns.

 

"Dude, how did Lydia even manage to get Chris to help us?" Stiles tried to shout over the roar of the bike.

 

"He just said it's what Allison would have wanted." Scott shouted back. "So he figured he'd do anything in his power to help us, at least, before he left Beacon Hills." He explained.

 

"Where's he going?"

 

"France."

 

"Aaah."

 

"What's the fastest way to the graveyard?"

 

"Take the second left!" Stiles shouted.

 

Scott obeyed and after a minute of life threatening speeding, they reached the entrance. The graveyard was entirely silent. No sign of life whatsoever. That is until Lydia's shriek was heard.

 

They both immediately jumped off the bike and sprinted onto the graveyard, chasing the direction of the scream. After only a couple seconds they ran into someone. Stiles' heart stopped as he smelled Wolfsbane.

 

He took a few steps back and saw Lydia. She was panting and crying, all in all she looked like she'd been through hell and back. The minute she saw them, the fear in her eyes resided. Only a little.

 

"Are you okay?" Stiles frowned.

 

She nodded frantically. 

 

"Where's Ethan?" Scott asked, looking around.

 

"I think..." Lydia whispered. "I think she got him." She started crying again. "I think he's dead." She cried as she fell into Stiles' arms. "We tried to run away but she was shooting at us and..." She didn't finish the rest.

 

"Where is she now?" Scott asked, eyes glowing red. Stiles had to admit he could feel a burning sensation creep behind his eyes as well. As much as he might have disliked him, Ethan was part of the group. He practically spent all year to try and fit in.

 

"That way." Lydia pointed shakily in the direction where she just came from.

 

"I'll get her." Scott growled.

 

"Dude!" Stiles got a hold on Scott's jacket to stop him. "Shouldn't we wait for Derek and Chris?"

 

"They'll catch up." Scott just growled before pulling away and running into the dark. Stiles groaned but ran after him anyway.

 

He couldn't see anything in the complete darkness. He tried to shift but he couldn't do it. The feeling was bubbling beneath his skin but he couldn't get the release, he needed a trigger, and right now he was practically a sitting duck.

 

He could hear a car stopping and a door slamming in the distance, telling him that Derek and Chris have arrived as well, but the sound was immediately followed by Scott roaring. 

 

Stiles turned his head to the right in the direction Scott's roar came from. He took off and ran after it.

 

The smell of Scott's blood finally triggered Stiles enough. He could feel his fangs elongate and his nails growing. His eyesight improved immediately and he could now make out Scott in the distance, ducking to evade Braiden's sword.

 

Braiden looked exactly the same as usual, but now the determined look on her face was aimed at Scott. A huge amount of guns were hanging from her hips and back as she tried to slice Scott. The gash in his arm told Stiles that she'd already managed once.

 

Immediately Stiles charged and tackled her from the side successfully pulling her to the ground. Braiden winced as her back hit one of the gravestones surrounding them but immediately kicked Stiles off of her.

 

He jumped to his feet only just in time to catch her fist flying at his face. His focus on her fist caused him to miss her foot coming at his chest as she kicked him to the ground. He landed on the ground with a thump.

 

As Stiles got up, Scott tried to slice her face with his claws, but Braiden anticipated it and ducked, quickly pulling out a small knife off her thigh which she immediately lunged upwards to pierce Scott's arm, pinning him into place.

 

Stiles roared before he lunged at her, but before he reached her, she quickly pulled out a small pistol and pulled the trigger.

 

The world seemed to slow down as a burning hot pain started in his lower stomach. A wave of nausea taking over. He fell to the ground as the pain grew so strong his legs started trembling too much.

 

His was fully conscious as he saw Scott roar louder than he'd ever heard before. Scott pulled out the knife and threw it away, grabbing Braiden by the throat. She struggled to get out of his grasp.

 

Stiles could clearly see Braiden slowly raising the pistol in her left hand. Aiming it at Scott's chest. Scott didn't notice in his blind rage.

 

"Scott!" Stiles shouted. "The gun!" Stiles now noticed how he was losing the feeling in his lower body. This must be a special kind of Wolfsbane because it isn't at all how Derek had described the effects. This seemed like paralysis.

 

"Shoot him." Chris' voice sounded from behind Stiles. "And you'll be begging me to kill you within seconds."

 

Stiles weakly turned his head to see a fully turned Derek standing there. Next to him was Chris, a gun in each hand, aimed at Braiden.

 

Braiden may be a mercenary, but she won't give her life for the job. She lowered the gun with a bitter expression. Scott seemed to calm down as well, his breathing evening out. 

 

"Take her weapons." Chris commanded. Derek nodded and walked over to Braiden, harshly pulling every single weapon from her body. When the ground was filled with at least eight different kind of weapons, it seemed like Braiden was finally out of weapons.

 

Scott looked at Chris who probably nodded, Stiles was watching Braiden closely. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he could smell it was Lydia. She was trying to comfort him but the salt smell of her tears and fear were way stronger.

 

Scott threw Braiden into the ground and placed his foot on her chest.

 

"Who are you working for?"


	15. Chapter 15

"Who are you working for?" Scott repeated. His foot still placed on Braeden's chest. She hadn't responded the first time. "ANSWER ME!" He roared. If Stiles could move his arms he would've covered his ears.

 

When she still didn't reply, Scott removed his foot and carelessly pulled Braeden off the ground into some sort of death grip.

 

"If you don't answer me, I'm gonna break every bone in your body. One. By. One." Scott threatened, but it sounded so unlike Scott that Stiles almost thought it was a hallucination.

 

"Scott!" Derek probably got the same vibes as Stiles. "Let her go, she's not gonna talk."

 

"Look at what she did." Scott growled. Stiles hasn't seen Scott in this state in ages, he looked dangerously close to losing control. "She killed Ethan and almost killed Lydia. Stiles is fucking paralyzed!"

 

"Temporarily." Derek reminded him. "It's Kanima poison, it'll wear out."

 

So that's why it didn't feel like they described Wolfsbane. Whatever was in that bullet, Stiles vowed right here right now to never EVER come in contact with Kanima poison again. It has caused him an awful lot of trouble so far.

 

"Alpha, Beta, Omega, Scott." Derek spoke. "Remember what we talked about, you have to keep in contact with all three sides. If you let the Alpha take over, you'll turn into the same thing that happened to Peter."

 

Wait, Derek and Scott had a talk about this stuff? What happened to Scott telling Stiles literally everything concerning werewolf business? Stiles felt a cold feeling sink in his stomach. Of course he had been MIA for a while, but he hadn't expected to be this much out of the loop.

 

"Breathe!" Derek told Scott.

 

Scott obeyed. He took a few deep breaths and almost instantly calmed down, shifting back to human. He slowly and carefully released Braeden. She tried to run away but Chris fired a warning shot. That got her attention.

 

"Scott." Chris said, not taking his eyes off Braeden. "Take Lydia and find Ethan's body. Maybe Deaton can still fix him up. I'll take Braeden someplace she can't run away, or attack. We'll get her to talk, trust me."

 

"I'll bring Stiles home." Derek said, gently tapping Lydia's shoulder so she'd release Stiles.

 

Stiles, unable to move his body, immediately fell to the ground from Lydia's lap. The air got knocked out of his lungs.

 

"No this is great, don't mind me." He scoffed, looking at the clouds.

 

"Shut up." Derek rolled his eyes, but picked Stiles up bridal style nonetheless.

 

Stiles could see Scott and Lydia taking off into the darkness, on the look for Ethan's (hopefully partially alive) body. Chris was pushing his gun between Braeden's shoulderblades, forcing her to walk.

 

"Where is he taking her?" Stiles asked, suddenly remembering that Chris isn't 100% on their side. He could let her go or hire her. He could even have started this entire thing as revenge for Allison's death. The idea alone made Stiles sick.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Don't you wanna know?" Stiles tried to move his head so that he could look at Derek instead of looking at the sky, but to no avail.

 

"As long as she isn't dangerous to us anymore." Derek replied. "I trust Chris. You should too."

 

"I guess." Stiles mumbled in response.

 

Sooner than Stiles had expected they'd reached Derek's car. Derek slowly places Stiles in the passenger seat, securing him with a seat belt. Stiles head immediately fell forward, just hanging there.

 

"You know.." Stiles announced. "This is really degrading."

 

"I know." Derek said, the hint of a smirk on his face. "I'm familiar with the sensation." With that he closed the door, walking around the front of the car and getting in on his side.

 

"You're actually enjoying this aren't you?" Stiles realized out loud. "Ever since that night in the pool you couldn't wait to get back at me didn't you? Need I remind you that I saved you that night."

 

"And I'm helping you." Derek raised his eyebrows as if what Stiles was implying was absolutely ludicrous. "I'm not all bad you know." He half joked. A certain sound in his voice and flicker in his heartbeat told Stiles just how bad he meant it.

 

Stiles actually felt bad. All he did was criticize Derek and complain about how grumpy he was. Most of it was just for shits and giggles but he could see now that Derek didn't actually enjoy it.

 

"No, I know." Stiles smiled therefore. Not that Derek could see it, since Stiles' head was still hanging, bobbing with the bumps on the road. Derek noticed and reached out with his arm to move Stiles' torso forward and let his head lean backwards against the seat.

 

"Where are we going?" Stiles frowned when he noticed that Derek took a turn that wasn't exactly on the route. "I thought you were gonna bring me home? You're not gonna kill me and absorb my power are you?" That last bit was part joke, part actual crippling  fear.

 

"I'm not gonna kill you." Derek frowned

 

"So take me home."

 

"You want me to take you home to your dad, then remove a poisoned bullet from your stomach, then put you in bed all while your dad is watching? Tell me how you'd explain that." Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

 

"Right..." Stiles blew out. "Wait, you'd put me in bed?" He asked, if he could move he would have wiggled his eyebrows. But unfortunately the Kanima poison was still coursing through his veins, rendering his body useless.

 

"You know what I mean?" Derek scoffed.

 

"Yeah yeah.." Stiles huffed. "It was just a joke, don't get your balls twisted. So where are we actually going?"

 

"I'm taking you to my loft. You can sleep there for the rest of the night. You probably can still get a few hours of sleep."

 

The thought of sleeping in Derek's loft was really weird for Stiles. That was where Derek lived, slept, ate. Maybe even masturbated every once in a while. It's so intimate. Stiles doesn't think he's ever slept at Derek's house.

 

"Problem?" Derek asked, he must've heard Stiles' heartbeat rising.

 

"No, it's... fine." Stiles said, and it really was.

 

When they arrived at the loft, Derek took Stiles out of the car and carried him all the way up. (granted he used the elevator) in bridal style, making Stiles flustered. Although he preferred it to being thrown over the shoulder.

 

Derek placed Stiles on the table first and then took off to find pliers to get the bullet out. Stiles had no choice but to just stare upwards. After a second Derek returned and immediately lifted Stiles' shirt up.

 

Stiles was startled by the sudden nakedness and if he could move, he would've pushed the shirt back. He didn't like it when people saw him shirtless. It's different for the werewolves. They're ripped and half naked all the time. Stiles wasn't as easy on that. Derek didn't seem to mind.

 

Derek inspected the wound very closely, constantly bringing the pliers closer and then pulling them back. Afraid to hurt Stiles.

 

"Just get the fucking thing out!" Stiles rushed him. "You're making me nervous and I'm paralyzed anyway so I won't feel a thing.

 

Derek nodded and quick as lightning jabbed the pliers into Stiles' stomach. He caught the bullet within seconds and slowly pulled it out. He held it in the light for a second and it just looked a like a regular bullet.

 

"Weird." Stiles mumbled. "I thought it would glow or be impressive or something."

 

"Nope." Derek replied before putting the bullet on the table and picking Stiles up. (once again bridal style (not that Stiles minded))

 

Derek placed Stiles on the giant bed that was way too big for Derek to sleep alone in, and tucked him in in a way that was way too gentle for Derek. Or so it seemed to Stiles. He almost expected to get a kiss on the forehead. 

 

After tucking Stiles in, Derek turned around and left the room without saying a word. 

 

"Wait!" Stiles said as Derek was about to close the door. "Where are you sleeping?" He suddenly got very conscious of the fact that Derek sacrificed his bed for him.

 

"The couch." Derek replied with a straight face.

 

"You don't have a couch."

 

Derek was silent for a second before he decided not to respond and he turned around again.

 

"Stop being such a pussy and get in the bed." Stiles said, braved than he felt. His heart was literally pounding against his ribs.

 

"You'd be okay with that?" Derek raised his eyebrows.

 

"If you are." Stiles would shrug if the Kanima poison was worn out. But no such luck. "I'm not gonna molest you in your sleep or something." He joked. "I'm paralyzed remember. I couldn't if I wanted to."

 

Not saying he wanted to, but Derek is an attractive person and if he was down for some groping or other adult stuff, Stiles definitely wouldn't complain. Definitely not.

 

Derek looked hesitant but walked towards the bed nonetheless. He started taking his shirt off and that's when it hit Stiles. Of course Derek didn't sleep in his clothes! He probably just sleeps in his underwear. Derek is gonna be lying next to Stiles in just his underwear. HOLY SHIT.

 

Derek slid under the covers but was careful enough to not get too close to Stiles, leaving a nice five inches between them.

 

They didn't speak a word from then on. Stiles couldn't sleep because the thought of an almost naked Derek Hale next to him was pretty distracting. He was also incredibly hot, but that was a whole other reason.

 

"I can smell your sweat." Derek stated. Sexy. "What's wrong."

 

"It's hot in here." Stiles groaned.

 

"Take your clothes off then." Derek frowned as if it was obvious, but after a second he realized that Stiles couldn't actually take his clothes off. Or that he just said something very suggestive.

 

"I can't actually." Stiles mumbled.

 

"Want me to do it?" Derek sounded weird.

 

"If you don't mind?" God Stiles was embarrassed. He was probably so fucking red right now.

 

Derek sat up straight and pushed the covers off Stiles. Fuck this was weird. He put Stiles arms over his head so he could easily slip the shirt off of his body. Stiles kind of hated how numb his whole body was right now because Derek touching his torso was pretty hot.

 

Derek threw the shirt on the ground and then made his way to Stiles' pants. He actually took a second before he started with the fly. Unbuttoning the buttons quickly. 

 

Stiles knew he was paralyzed but he could swear he could feel the back of Derek's hand graze his dick. He started hating Braeden with a burning passion now. How could she take such a moment from him. Granted, she was mainly the reason he was having this moment at all.

 

Derek pulled the pants of and quickly threw it away. He wasted no time with the socks and just flung them over his shoulder before lying down again and pulling the blanket over them again, still not speaking.

 

"So..." Stiles said, though he almost couldn't hear it over the sound of heartbeat. "Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight." Derek said and rolled over.

 

His back facing Stiles.

 

 

 

 


End file.
